User blog:Danny.clayton.96387/Lawl mansion-Episode 1
Hey everyone. Me and YTPguy, were having a discusion and we thought of this idea. What if all the characters in all 5 lawl rosters were forced to live together? Me and YTPguy then decided to collaborate and come up with this script for the first episode. Now before we begin, I'll just say that this was done as a joke so don't take it too seriously. Second, this features characters that don't but definitely will have movesets in the future so don't be surprised. Now without further ado, here's what we wrote: YTPguy Best Hercules- *holding his bow* Sniper- Steady, steady,.... Pinkie- Hi! Best Herc- Ah! *falls over* *the arrow flies and hits a flying saucer that Jaime Maussan is riding in and it plummets to the ground* Sniper- Bloody ponies! Pinkie- :) Me Stewie: How the hell does that Mexican guy fit in that thing anyway? Mr Bean: Magic. Snort snort Stewie: Yeah that's what I thought you'd say. YTPguy Spongebob- Hey little fella! Patrick- Coochie coochie coo coo! Stewie- Excuse me? Spongebob- Aw look, isn't he just precious? Let's take him out to play! *picks up Stewie and walks away* Stewie- UNHAND ME, YOU BASTARDS! Me Nostalgia Critic: Uh guys. I don't think that 'baby' feels like playing. Spongebob: Oh nonsense, what baby doesn't ever feel like playing right little guy? *turns to see Stewie replaced himself with a bomb' Oh fishpaste. *Spongebob gets blown away and ends up crashing in Panty's room* Panty: Oi! What da fuck? YTPguy Frollo- Your pussy is mine at.......what? Spongebob- Uh, hi? Frollo- Leave this room at once! Spongebob- Why? Frollo- The answer is on that bed of mine. Spongebob- Oh, you guys want to play, right? Good thing I brought my bottle of super bubbly bubble soap! *blows a bubble which Panty burst with her gun* Panty- You get your yellow @$$ out of here before I kick it out! Spongebob- Well, that makes me pretty mad! I might have to beat someone up to get rid of all this blind furry! Gaston- No one beats people up like Gaston! *punches spongebob* Spongebob- Hehehehe! That tickles! Gaston- *continues to punch Spongebob who laughs as they walk outside* Me Frollo: Now about that...what? *Sees Panty already in bed with the Spy* Panty: Sorry old boy but I think I'm done for the day Frollo: *screams* Spy: Jealous? *cut back to Gaston still trying to beat up Spongebob* Heavy: Ha ha ha, little baby man is failing to beat up Sponge. Is funny to me! Gaston: Who do you think you are? No one's a bigger man then Gaston. Heavy: Ha. Let us wrestle little man (Cue epic battle scene) YTPguy Heavy- *after the fight, Heavy throws Gaston to the side as he hits a tree, causing orange to falls down and roll away* Orange- Woah, check me out! I'm on a roll! Nyahahahahaha! *bumps into Cosmo's leg* Cosmo- Hmm? *picks up Orange* Hello there little one! Orange- I'm not little, I'm an Orange! Fluttershy- Uh, Cosmo? Is everything ok? Orange- Hey flower head, who's your friend? Fluttershy- Uh......hello......I'm...... Orange- Hey! Hey pony! Do you have a soar throat? Fluttershy-....Um.....no. Orange- Cause you definitely sound a little horse! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fluttershy- Could I take him Cosmo? I think I know just the one for him. *takes Orange and flies away* Orange- Bye flower head! Glad I could be your bud! Nyahahahahahah! Cosmo- I guess not every flower is meant to be beautiful. *cuts back to Heavy and Gaston* Gaston- *takes out gun* No one takes cheap shots like Gaston! Heavy- *pulls out his fingers* POW! *gaston goes flying* HA HA! You are dead! Not big surprise! Irate Gamer- So this was supposed to be the final battle? I wish it were more exciting. Heavy- *puts on his Wishmaker costume* Wish granted! *taps Irate Gamer with his wand and he gets teleported into one of madotsuki's nightmares* Madot- ??? Irate Gamer- Aw crap! Me *Fluttershy enters Lemongrab's room* Lemongrab: Neeargh Fluttershy: It's ok. It's just me Lemongrab. Here I brought a friend for you since your both fruit I thought you might get along...or...something. *Lemongrab just stares* Fluttershy: I'll just leave him here then *puts orange on the floor* Orange: Hey. Hey Lemongrab! Lemongrab: WHAT! Orange: You look fruity. Nyehehehe. Lemongrab: THIS IS UNNACCEPTABLE!! Orange: Whoa hey you mind not yelling so loud? You might annoy some people. *Lemongrab's foot was about to come down on him when it cuts Madotsuki's dream* YTPguy Irate Gamer- What the hell? Hey kid, you know what's going on here? Madotsuki- ..... Irate Gamer- Well, you gonna speak or what? Madotsuki- ....... Irate Gamer- C'mon kid, I don't have all day! Madotsuki- !!!! *runs away* Irate Gamer- Hey, if you're not gonna talk, the least you can do it pay attention! Madotsuki- *teleports with Madamaude, grabs Bores and teleports again* *A monster's fist comes down and was about to squash them* *Madot takes bores to an empty room where Yomika, Ib and Mary are waiting* Bores- There's more of these kids?! Where the hell am I?! Madotsuki- *lays on the ground* Bores- Uh, I'm dead? Madot- *lays on her side* Bores- Uh, I was knocked out! Madot- *pulls out a pillow and sleeps on it* Bores- I was put in a hospital and someone killed me by suffocating me with a pillow? Mary- YOU'RE IN A DREAM YOU JACK@$$! Everyone- ...... Mary- Teehee! Sorry! Irate- And you're all in the same dream? Madot- *shows a picture of them all at a slumber party* Irate Gamer- Well, I'm getting off this crazy train. *a monster breaks into the room* S**t! *cuts back to Lemongrab* Lemongrab- *keeps stepping on Orange and screaming* Orange- C'mon big guy! Put some back into it! Nyahahahahahah! Lemongrab- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN NO LONGER TAKE IT! CAN SOME OTHER OBNOXIOUS FOOLS TAKE THIS ABOMINATION OFF MY HANDS?! Spongebob and Pinkie- Did someone say fools?! Lemongrab- Ah! Fine! Here, take this thing! Take it far away! *throws Orange and Spongebob catches him* Orange- Hey guys, can you do this? Nyanyanyanyanyanya! Spongebob and Pinkie- Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! *they all laugh and leave* Me *Meanwhile, Irate Gamer is on the middle of the floor unconscious while still dreaming* Engineer: Man down, we gotta take this boy to a doctor. Weird Al: Don't worry guys *somehow picks up Bores' fatass. I'll get him to one. *meanwhile in Medic's room* Medic: Are you sure you vant to be my apprentice? I'm not exactly the best teacher vhen it comes to my proffesional. Aya: Yes, I'm sure you'll teach me everything I need to know. *Weird Al bursts through the door* Weird Al: Man down. Man down. Medic: Ah, perhaps we have something to make a lesson. Just put him on the table und tell me vhat happened. *While that happens, Bores wakes up to see Aya staring down at him* Aya: You have such wonderful eyes *Bores faints again. While Weird Al and Medic are talking, Mama Luigi then bursts into the room. Mama Luigi: Hey doc, you gotta minuite. I think that sponge and that pony did something to the toaster. It exploded in Mario's face. Medic: Dummkopfs! Fine, come along Aya. Aya: Hmmph. *follows Medic* Weird Al: Hey uh, what about this guy? Medic: You handle it. *he and Aya leave the room. Irate Gamer wakes up again to see Weird Al in doctor's uniform singing 'Like a surgeon' YTPguy Weird Al- "When I reach inside........with my scalpel.........and my forceps........and retractors." Toon Dr Mario- *bursts through door* Not necessary, my friend! Weird Al- Uh, who are you? Toon Dr. Mario- *music starts up* *sings to the tune of the song* I am Dr. Mario and I will save his life! Doctor's work is not a game! Weird Al- I know it's not........I was not......trying to........make a joke. Toon Dr. Mario- *to Bores* I go on the internet because I have no life. I saw your vids on youtube and bahahaha! You suck hard. In the SB Mansion, I'm the greatest doc of all. I'm better then that german guy and doctor with the big balls. Brightly colored pills, they'll cure all your ills, just as long as you have fever or the chills! Bores- I don't. I'm just really light headed. Dr. Mario- Oh.......then you're pretty f**ked my friend. Weird Al- Or is he? Dr. Mario- Is he? Weird Al- Probably, but I've got an idea! *they pick him up* Dr. Mario- Let's go! *they run off* Me *Sheldon and Dr Robotnik are sitting in a lounge* Sheldon: Now honestly, I find the idea of building a machine that somehow brings your dreams to life rather improbable. Dr Robotnik: Well shows how much you know about science. Sheldon: Hmm you do have a point. I am currently talking to a cartoon character right now. Dr Robotnik: What? *Weird Al and Dr Mario suddenly burst in carrying the Bores* Weird Al: Here's Al! Dr Mario: Ah Dr Cooper, you are truly the best person to deal with this situation. Sheldon: What seems to be the problem. Weird Al: This guy keeps drifting in and out between what seems to be some pretty messed up dreams. You mind helping us out? Sheldon: I'll see what I can do. *meanwhile in the kitchen, Medic and Aya are taking care if Mario while Spongebob and Pinkie are there looking guilty* Marik: You frigging idiots! How are we going to eat the toast from now on? Everyone knows the toaster is the only way to make toast! Spongebob and Pinkie: We're sorry. Marik: Seriously, which one of you did this? Spongebob: Uhhhh Pinkie: Is was the Orange, he told us to do it! Marik: What? A frigging orange? *Spongebob and Pinkie step aside to reveal the Orange* Orange: Hey there miss. Nice tan! Nyeheheheheh *Marik starts to get mad* YTPguy Marik- *picks up Orange* Listen here, you little pile of citrus s**t. All I have to look forward to in the morning are my 3 slices of wheat toast. And how am I supposed to do that WITHOUT A F**KING TOASTER!? Orange- I don't know. This Mexican guy just told me to stick a fork into the toaster and it would fix my whistling pinwheel! Marik- Wait. So you stuck a fork............into a toaster.........to fix a pinwheel!? Orange- Yup! Marik- *to Spongebob and Pinkie* And neither of you told him that it would be a bad idea!? Spongebob- I don't have a whistling pinwheel so I don't know how it works. Pinkie- Me neither. But it sounds like fun! :D Billy Mays- Hi Billy Mays here for the whistling pinwheel! The fun little toy everyone loves! Morshu- You want it? It's yours my friend. As long as you have enough money. Spongebob- Money? Pinkie- Uh oh. Spongebob- You broke? Pinkie- Uh huh. Spongebob- Me too. Pinkie- You know what that means! Spongebob and Pinkie- BFF Job Hunting Time! *both run outside* Marik- So, where is this Mexican guy? * Carlos rides by on his bike* Orange- There he is! Marik- Excellent. Would you mind coming with me? I could use a torture device. Orange- I'm not a torture device. I'm an Orange. Marik- Of course you are. ( Frigging hell, what am I doing?) *They walk away* Me *Meanwhile in the lounge* Weird Al: So uh, anything you can do for him? Sheldon: ....no. Dr Robotnik: Now why may that be? Sheldon: I am a scientist. I don't really have much experience with the supernatrual. Dr Mario: So what you're saying is we need someone with magic powers to help him. Sheldon: Indeed. But first I suggest we get him fully asleep first. Any ideas? Weird Al *thinks for a bit* We could take him to Carlos Trejo. After all no one can't stand listening to him for a minuite before falling asleep. Dr Robotnik: Ah excellent idea. I say we find that miserable creature. Dr Mario: But what if he doesn't wish to comply. He is, how'd you say, kind of a dick. Sheldon: Oh, we'll make him comply. *The 4 men leave the room cutting off the scene which then shows Spongebob and Pinkie standing outside J Jonah Jameson's room* YTPguy Pinkie Pie- Hmmm. You really think we could be BFF Newspaper Photographers? Spongebob- Well, it's either that or Professional Belly Button Cleaners. Pinkie- Nah. I tried that once. The only way I could clean the fat guys' buttons was with my tail and........well............*Pinkie gives Spongebob her tail to smell* Spongebob- *smells* Phew! Pinkie- 3 bottles of shampoo and still no luck. Spongebob- That's nothing. You should smell my friend Patrick. *they knock on the door* J.J- Be patient! I'll be with you in a moment! Pinkie- So, you ever been a photographer before? Spongebob- Well, once.......for Mr. Krabs. He made me tell lies about people. And I think I really hurt some feelings. :( Pinkie- Sounds like the Gabby Gums column that some of my friends wrote. Spongebob- Let's promise to keep our stories honest and true! Pinkie- Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye! *door opens and they walk in* J.J- So....*puts down newspaper* You two are looking for a job, am I right? Spongebob- Yes sir! We're really looking forward to....... J.J- Well, you might as well forget it! *shows montage of his moveset where he's looking at the taken photos* I've hired photographers left and right and all they've brought me is wasted film! I doubt you two clowns could do any better. Pinkie- Awwww, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee give us a shot sir! Please please please please please please! J.J- ALRIGHT!...........But before I put a camera in either of your hands, you're gonna have to take some pointers from my assistant here. Ms. Suzumiah? Show them the proper way to get some juicy stories! Haruhi- Can do, boss! *Spongebob and Pinkie look at each other worried.* Me *Haruhi, Spongebob and Pinkie exit the room* Spongebob: So um, where do we start? Haruhi: Well obviously, what you need to do is find something interesting to take pictures of. Mr Jameson, isn't interested in any old photos so you need to look to see if anything's going on. Pinkie pie: Oh that'll be easy. There's loads of stuff been happening today. Haruhi: Well is there anything interesting you see now? *Suddenly, Carlos Trejo, who was riding a bike inside for some reason, speeds by with Marik while holding orange chasing him* Marik: Get back here you motorcycling douchebag. Spongebob: Hey what's going on. Marik: That frigging idiot told this frigging idiot, to stick a fork in the toaster. Haruhi:....why? Marik: That's what I'd like to know. *Sheldon, Robotnik, Al and Dr Mario all then walk up to them* Weird Al: Hey have you guys seen Carlos Trejo. We kinda need him to bore this guy to sleep. Pinkie: We were just on our way there now. Ooh looks like we got out big scoop. Hey wanna come with us? Sheldon: Um, I don't see why not. Marik: Excellent, the first thing I'm gonna do is beat the crap out of this guy. Frigging toast hater. Haruhi: Well then it's decided, we'll all go together to see what this douchebag is planning *Haruhi, Spongebob, Pinkie, Marik, Orange, Sheldon, Weird Al, Dr Mario and Dr Robotnik all made there way towards Carlos Trejo's room* YTPguy *the whole team makes it to the room and peaks from behind a bush* Carlos Trejo- *walks up to a door and knocks on it. A deep voice speaks to him* ???- WHO DARES DISTURB US?! ALL WHO DARE TO ENTER WILL SUFER A TERRIBLE FATE! LEAVE NOW AND WE MAY CONSIDER LETTING YOU LEAVE WITH BOTH YOUR TESTICLES! Carlos- Shut up Helmet, it's just me. Dark Helmet- *opens door and takes off helmet* Oh yeah. Sorry. Well, you got the stuff or what? Carlos- *takes out a small box and hands it to Helmet* Toon Wily- I'll be taking that! *door closes* Sheldon-...........drat. Marik- Well. how are we gonna get in there unnoticed? Spy- *Fades in* Perhaps I can be of assistance? Everyone- AHH! Panty- Calm down guys. We're just here for our own little revenge. That perv was taking high definition pictures of us during our fun time for his facebook page! I mean, what dah fauk?! Spy- Fear not, my petite cheufeur. I shall deal with these abominations personally. Dr. Mario- Alright, but don't kill Trejo! We need him for Anastetic reasons! Spy- Oh, I won't kill him. *changes into Panty* But he certainly won't be the same when I'm done with him. *devilish smile* Haruhi- Uh......what exactly is your big plan here, Mask Face? Spy- Do you think any man could say no to someone like this? Panty- *blushes* Spy- I'll simply sneak in there, ask of their plans, and dispose of each of them appropriately. Shall be as easy as it sounds. Weird Al- Good luck man. If I had to go in there on my own, I'd probably wet myself. Spongebob- I brought spare underwear if you need it! Weird Al- That's ok Spongebob. I don't wear underwear. Spongebob- Me neither. I just carry it around in case someone else needs it. :) Spy- *rolls eyes, walks up to the door and knocks on it while everyone else hides* Me *Wily opens the door* Wily: Vell now, I didn't expect to see you show up. Spy: Hey sup Wily. You know I was just thinking to myself, oh fuck do I love men with German accents. I just had to find the right guy with one. Wily: *nodding* go on. Spy: I was just wondering if you'd like to, oh I don't know, hang out for a bit. Wily: Vell I vould but zere's one little problem vitg that. Spy: And that is? Wily: I do not find you attractive in the slightest. Spy:....what? Wily: I mean your not bad per say but you're sister, now zere's someone I vould like to experiment on. So sorry my answer is no. *he slams the door. Spy then loses his disguise* Spy: Fuck. Marik: Well imitating the whore-biscuit failed. Now what'll we do? Panty: The fuck did you call me? YTPguy Dr. Robotnik- Well, if temptation fails, the next logical step is tactical assault! Sheldon- I wouldn't advise it. After seeing plenty of your schemes to try and capture a certain blue hedgehog whom is referred to as the fastest thing alive by many using your quote unquote tactical force, we'll most likely end up in a crater with our extremities scattered all over the surrounding area if we follow one of your plans. Dr. Robotnik- WHAT?! YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY GENIUS?! *takes out a grenade* We'll see who has the superior mind after my brilliant plan succeeds, Doctor Cooper! Pinkie Pie- Ooooo, shiny! What is it?! Dr. Robotnik- This here is the Doctor Robotnik Compact Widespread Tear Gas Grenade, or the DRCWTGG for short! I shall fling this magnificent marvel into the window of their meeting house, causing them to become temporarily blinded by the stinging gas. Then, we shall sneak through said window with these gas masks I've supplied, kidnap them, and then complete all of our miscellaneous goals! Spongebob- Uh, are you sure that....... Robotnik- Ha! *tosses the grenade into the window* *everyone in the room sees it* *it doesn't explode just yet* Trejo- Oh hey look. A grenade. Wily- Ya. Helmet- We should probably do something about it. Wily- Ya. Can you get it? Trejo- Nah. Helmet- I'll get it. *picks it up and throws it back out* Outside, everyone is wearing their masks except Robotnik. Haruhi- Do we really have to wear these stupid masks? Dr. Robotnik- Of course! Do you wish to have the feeling of 750 needles being shoved into your eyes?! I certainly don't. Now could someone pass me my mask? *The grenade lands and explodes under Robotnik* Robotnik- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHY?! WHY?! *crashes into tree* Orange- To bad he had to make like a tree and leaf. Nyahahahahaha! Al- So, anyone else? Me *Spongebob and Spy are trying to get Robotnik out of a tree* Marik: Well that failed, I suppose the next step would be mind control! Pinkie: You can do that? Marik: Of course, all I have to do is get one of them to legally change their name to Steve and they'll be under my control. *he gets out a contract, goes up to the door and knocks on it. He is then answered by Carlos* Marik: Good afternoon, I was wondering if you'd sign this contract to work at um...the haunted mansion? Carlos: You are Marik Ishtar? Marik: Come again? I didn't understand a word of that. Carlos: I understand....you have another spirit within you. Marik: Nope. Didn't get a word of that. Look do you speak a word of English? Or at least Japanese? Carlos: You may prove....an interesting subject for us. Marik: Oh for frigs sake. English motherfucker do you speak it? Spy: Zis is getting us no where. Pinkie: What do we do? *Weird Al suddenly stand up surprising everyone^ Weird Al: ATTACK! YTPguy *fight scene commences, which results in Trejo getting away with the box and Helmet and Wily getting captured. Everyone aims their respective guns at them. Spy's revolver, Al's Rambow, Pinkie's Party Cannon, etc.* Spy- Alright, you pitiful antagonists! Explain to us what this whole secret society is about! Spongebob- And don't try any funny business, or we'll get serious. Wily- Oh please. With zat pathetic bubble wand? Spongebob- *looks strait at him and talks in a serious voice* You ever get bubble soap in the eye? Wily- Uh......no. Spongebob- It hurts........*takes out wand*......like a b**ch. Wily- O_O Sheldon- Now, please explain to us what this whole ordeal is about, or face the wrath of our varied arsenal of weapons. Helmet- OK! Me and Wily were told to keep an eye on the Lawl Mansion residents to make sure everything was going smoothly! Then this annoying Mexican guy came in out of nowhere. Wily-Vhatever vas in that box, it vas the reason he vas able to get here. Zis whole meeting you fools who trying to sabotage vere our attempts at getting zat box Helmet- We had no idea he could actually do it, but he did. And now he's permanently stuck in this world AND he stole our box! Panty- So you don't know what was in the box? Wily- Uh........I cannot say. Panty- *aims blacklase strait at him* YOU BETTER START TALKING, HAIRY LIP! OR I'LL PUMP YOUR @$$ FULL OF LEAD FOR CALLING ME UNATTRACTIVE! Wily- But I can't! I really can't! Helmet- That box contains a power so evil that it can't be named! and there's no way someone like him could control it! Dr. Mario- Well, looks like we've got some work to do! Helmet- Are you guys nuts? There's no way you can handle Trejo once he has that kind of power. Sheldon- Well, maybe not alone. :) *Takes out cell phone* Me *Meanwhile, back in Madotsuki's dream, it seemed like Bores was so slowly fading in and out of existance. While at the same time spazing* Mary: Um what's wrong with him? Madotsuki: *shrugs* Mary: You think we should wake up now? Madotsuki: *shrugs again before pinching her cheek. Back at the lounge, Bores is now fully awake* Irate Gamer: Geez what a nightmare. It was like getting covered in bull dung...or something. *Meanwhile in someone else's room, the phone was ringing before The King answers it* The King: Hi. Sheldon: Hello? Your majesty. The King: Yes Sheldon, what is it. Sheldon: We're having a problem with a certain Carlos Trejo. The King: Oah! That boring piece of ship. What about him. Sheldon: He has some sort of box that, oh how do I put this, has a power so evil that it can't be named. The King: What's so bad about a box. Sheldon: It was the same one he used to enter the lawl community. The King: OAH, fine I'll be right over. Sheldon: We're outside Dark Helmet's room. I have a team here that'll help, we'll wait here until you arrive *Sheldon puts down the phone* Spy: Zis Carlos guy has gone far enough, I say ve dispose of him once and for all. Sheldon: I'm afraid we can't do that. Remember, the rules of this world dictate that we cannot kill eachother. If we try we'll simply be resurrected. Dr Robotnik: Damn. Surely, we can at least take him out of the lawl community right. Sheldon: No. I've checked with 'the man'. He's adamant that anyone who enters, stays here *turns to Dark Helmet* now tell me, do you know where Carlos went off to? Dark Helmet: Y-yes actually. He went to the place he didn't expect anyone to find him. Somewhere we think has something there that helped him get here. Spongebob: So where's that. Dark Helmet: Somewhere in the distance, there's another mansion. The assist trophy mansion. It's too far away, you're gonna need a car. The King: Did someone say they need a ride? YTPguy Sheldon- Impecable timing, your majesty. I see you've brought transportation? King- Yup! Couldn't ask for better then the Harkinian Double Decker Combo Coach! With two horsepower! *points to the two horses pulling it* Pinkie- *to the horses* Don't you guys get tired lugging this thing around? Horse #1- Well, the job kinda sucks but the pay is good. Horse #2- $50 an hour! Pinkie- :0 King- Oh. I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited a few of mah bois and gals over. Out of the coach pops Link, Zelda, Morshu and Billy Mays. Zelda- Hello everyone. We're here to help fight Trejo and his evil legions. Link- Yeah! That fat @$$hole is no match for our team! Morshu- And since we're all friends here, and because the fate of the world is at stake, I'll only charge you 25% for anything you see here. Batteries not included. Orange- Ooo, I'll take that whistling pinwheel please! Morshu- Mmmm......sure. *gives the pinwheel to Orange, who burps out money* Pinkie- What!? You could just burp out money!? Orange- I tried to tell you guys. But you were so eager to get jobs, I didn't wanna bother you. Why did you guys want to work anyway? Work is boring. Spongebob- Well, I just thought..........y'know........it would be something cool we could do.........together......... Pinkie- *blushes* Orange- Eww. You guys are gonna make me barf. Oh well, at least I got my pinwheel! Spongebob- Hey Orange, can we have some money too!? For both of us? Orange- I don't think it would help. There's only one left in stock. Pinkie- Wha?! How are we gonna decide who gets it!? Sheldon- Might I suggest Rock Paper Scissors lizard Spock. Spongebob- Ok. How you play? Sheldon explains the rules as everyone gets on the coach. The King- Hya! *the horses run as the coach heads towards Assist Trophy Manor.* Me Pinkie: Um, there's kind of a problem with that game. Sheldon: And what would that be? *Pinkie holds up her hoof* I had not thought of that. Very well perhaps I could duel Spongebob in your place? Pinkie: Fine by me. Sheldon: Alright Spongebob and Sheldon: Rock Paper Scissors lizard Spock! *they both do Spock* Sheldon: I guess we'll have to try again Spongebob and Sheldon: Rock Paper Scissors lizard Spock *they both do lizard* Sheldon: Oh dear *while Spongebob and Sheldon keep tying, Pinkie turns to the rest of the group* Dr Robotnik: So by my calculations, there are 16 of us and only 1 of him. I don't believe he has much of a chance. Weird Al: Yeah, I'd like to see how he'd get outta that one! Pinkie: Hey uh, have we met before? Weird Al: What? Pinkie: I mean before the whole lawl mansion thing, I'm sure I've heard someone who sounds like you before. Weird Al: Beats me. I don't think I've ever seen any talking ponies before I came here. Pinkie: Huh Link: Oh boy, I can't wait to get to assist trophy manor. This won't take long at all! *One hour later and still a long way to go* YTPguy Spongebob and Sheldon-.........Rock.........Paper.........Scissors.........Lizard.........Spock! Spongebob- Best 351 out of 700? Sheldon- Perhaps we're to evenly matched at this particular game. Marik- I got it guys! Let's play the SHUT THE F**K UP GAME! Spongebob- Ooo! Squidward and me play that all the time! Sheldon- As do I with Leonard. Spongebob- You ready? Sheldon- Bring it! *They both stay quiet* The King- And here we are! Orange- Woooow! Big door! Haruhi-Soooooo...........any ideas? Dr. Mario- I might have one! *takes out a bottle of Dr. Mario brand steroids, eats them and turns gigantic* I WILL CURE ALL YOUR ILLS, MOTHAF**KAH! *continuously punches door but can't seem to break it* *powers down* Phew! Looks like blunt force isn't gonna get us anywhere. Robotnik- What we need is someone who can let us in from the inside. King- *lightbulb* *whips out cell phone* Hey bro? We're gonna need some help over here. *Meen and Ophelia teleport in* Meen- Say no more! I have arrived! King- Whazzup Meen? *fistbump* Listen. We've got a little inside job that needs doing. Think you could lend us a hand? Meen- You want me to teleport into the mansion? Oh please. Might as well ask me to blink! *teleports* King- So..........you doing anything this Saturday? Ophelia- Buzz off, creep. I'm married. King- Well it was worth a shot. :/ Meen- *opens the door* Alright, goody goodies! Into the mansion we go! *everyone enters* Me *Begore they enter, Pinkie holds up her hooves stopping both Spongebob and Weird Al* Pinkie: Hey guys, what do you thinks in that garage? Weird Al: Cars?....guess we could check it out. *Pinkie hits a button next to the garage making it open* Thomas wasn't very happy about being locked up in the garage. It was very claustrophobic and the only one to keep him company was a truck that never said anything. What a bunch of wankers thought Thomas. Pinkie: Hey look, a train with a face. Hey what's with that truck. How should I know, said Thomas. He never says or does anything. I wonder if it's even alive. You can drive it if you want. It'll make this shitty garage much spacier. Spongebob: Ooh, I'll drive it. Weird Al: Um you sure can drive? Spongebob: Um sure....why not. *what followed was the most funnest joy ride the 3 ever experienced. Meanwhile, the rest of the group come in to see Chiyo doing some cooking while Gnorris and Miyuki are sitting at a table* Miyuki: The King? I didn't expect to see you here. YTPguy Gnorris: Boss, what are you doing here? What's the problem? Meen- We've run into a little........calamity so to speak. Miyuki- Calamity? What do you mean? Orange- The whole world is doomed! Everyone at the table starts panicking. Everyone- WHAT!? Spy- Everyone! Please remain calm! No cataclysmic consequences have emerged as of yet. But we did see the cause of it all head towards this mansion of yours. Gnorris- Well, we don't know much about that, but I think we know someone who might. He loves talking for hours about stuff! Especially his bodily issues. Robotnik- Um........how interesting? Chiyo- C'mon! We'll show ya! Everyone heads upstairs except for Haruhi and Panty who get stabbed with a pen and are knocked unconscious. The pen wielder drags their unconscious bodies into another room. Me *Panty and Haruhi awake inside a dark room with a desk and a man sitting behind it. They are both tied up in chairs* Panty: Ack who the fuck stabbed me with a pen? Haruhi: Where are we? Thresher: Welcome girls. *the lights then switch on* It's nice to see some new young ladies visit this place every now and again. Panty: And who are you then fucker? Thresher: My name is Thresher. I suppose you're not feeling very comfortable in those chairs? Panty: No shit, we're tied up here asshole. Thresher: Perhaps we could work out a deal to get out of those ropes? Haruhi: And that would be? Thresher: TAKE YER DAMN CLOTHES OFF Panty:....yeah sure. Why not. Haruhi: Panty! You're not really gonna do what this creep says right? Panty: Yup. Just untie these ropes and I'll do anything you want. Thresher: Oh that won't be necessary. I'll have my assistant do it for you. *Panty and Haruhi turn around to see Dr Applecheecks coming towards them. Suddenly the door bursts open. Thresher and Dr Applecheecks look pretty afraid of who Haruhi's and Panty's saviour is* YTPguy Peter Griffin- Hey, uh, would you guys mind keeping it down up here? Me and the guys are tryin to watch the game and................huh. Panty- Hey fat boy! We could use some help over here! Peter- With what? Looks to me like you're playin kinky bondage charades. Haruhi- ??? Panty- JUST UNTIE US, DUMB@$$! Thresher- I think it's best that you leave, Peter. Peter- Well would you be willing to let them go if I gave you this? *holds up Mikuru* Mikuru- ;( *shakes* Panty- *looks at Haruhi* ??? Haruhi- I called over while we were in the coach. Y'know, just in case? Thresher- You've got yourself a deal my friend! Mikuru- *runs away screaming* Thresher and Applecheaks chase her while Peter unties the girls. Haruhi- Thank God that's over. Panty- Appreciate it, fat boy. Peter- So.........since I saved your lives........mind if I get a little something? That only you girls could provide? Haruhi- In your dreams, fatso. Panty- I'll do it. Peter- :) Haruhi- Just come on! * grabs Panty by the arm and runs* Peter- *sigh* Oh well. GWMHH- *shakes his head* Peter- Oh, like you could do any better? GWMHH- *shakes his head* Peter- I'd like to see you show up with a girlfriend. GWMHH- *shakes his head* Peter- Well, you're a bigger one! Me Panty: Weird. I didn't know there was a way to bring guys from our world to this one. Haruhi: I'll tell you about it later. It's only temporary though. Mikuru should be disappearing any moment now....so where did everyone go again? *back at the main group, Dr Robontik ends up walking into Coconuts* Dr Robotnik: Oh if it isn't Coconuts. Coconuts: Dr Robotnik! We need your help! It's an emergency. Dr Robotnik: What? What would be so important as to interrupt this extremely important job? Coconuts: It's the truck, someone's been driving it. Dr Robotnik: What's so bad about a truck. Coconuts: This ain't no normal truck. I don't know how but it has the power to defy physics! I just saw it drive up the wall of the mansion. I think it was driven by this sponge or something. Dr Robotnik: What?! Fine, I'll go see if I can stop them. *back at the group* Spy: Anyone notice our numbers have dropped down from 18 to 12 The King: I'm sure they're fine. Now I think this is the room we're looking for YTPguy King- *knocks on the door* ???- Please come in. *Everyone goes inside. The door shuts and the lights come on* Wilford- Good morning. I'm Wilford Bremely and I'd like to talk to you for a few seconds about diabetes. Marik- Uh actually, we were hoping you would tell us a little bit about this guy named Carlos Trejo? He's been causing a lot of trouble and we want to know more about him. Wilford-................Alright...........Uh.....well, me and Trejo were best buds back in the day. Went to the same school, liked the same foods, we were even roommates at one point. One day we heard about this thing called Smash Bros Lawl. We both tried out for it........and we both sucked. We went to the bar afterwards and I said to Trejo "Carl? We suck. You should drink more alcohol. Cause the more we drink, the faster we'll get better and the better we'll feel." And let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, I do feel better. Spy- May I make a suggestion? Wilford- Yes? Spy- Get to the point! Wilford- Well that night I got a phone call from Lawl's President and he said that I'm still not going to be a main fighter, but my sleep endusing rambles are just good enough for an assist trophy position. I went to see Carl to tell him the good news, but I was to late. His apartment was empty and all he left behind was a note that said "One day......" I didn't know what it meant, but I never saw Carl again. Meen- Sounds like you two have had quite the history together. Would you be willing to help us find him? Wilford- I don't see why not. Let me just check in with the boss.*Presses intercom button* Hey boss, can I head out for a while? ???- Sorry Wilford. All free time excuses must be submitted in writing. Get down here and fill out a form. Wilford- F**k I'll be back shorty. *walks away* *Everyone follows him and peers through the door he enters* Wilford- Alright boss. Where's the form? ???- On the desk, fool. Wilford- You know your laws and standards are complete bull, right? Ganon- I won't allow you to talk to me that way! I call the shots here. Do you have any idea how big it is to be a member of the Lawl mansion AND the assist trophy mansion!? Wilford- Don't remind me. *starts to fill out form* Link *bursts through door* Hey Ganon! Ganon- *spits out coffee* Link!? Cuts to Robotnik and Coconuts Pinkie, Al and Spongebob- Let's all sing the road song! We wanna sing it all day long! Coconuts- *sigh* So any ideas? Me Marik: You know, I just realised something. What the frig does any of this have to do with my toaster? Link: What are you doing here Ganon? Aren't you supposed to be at the mansion? Ganon: Yes but but due to some technicality, I'm also living here. I'm also the guy running this place. Like how you run the main mansion Harkinian. The King: Oah, you monster, you're probably making everyone do slave labour or something. Ganon: Actually, it seems everyone's happy with how I run things here. I'd say there's more peace here then in that madhouse you run. Now what are you all doing here? Sheldon: We're searching for a man by the name of Carlos Trejo. Ganon: *his eyes widen* Wilford, I command you to leave. Wilford: But Ganon: NOW! *Wilford leaves* Zelda: What was that for? Ganon: Do not trust Wilford. He is the last person you want to help you with this. Now let me guess, he's being carrying a black box around right? The King: Yes Ganon: I know exactly what's in that box! It's what he used to even enter this whole thing! And he's about to use it for something far worse. Marik: So what the frig is it then? YTPguy Ganon- Is Ignacius Mortimer Meen present by any chance? Meen- Yes. Why? What does this have to do with me? Ganon- You might want to ask that wife of yours. Meen- Ophelia? Ophelia- Me!? Meen- How could you betray us like this Ophelia!? Ophelia- I didn't! I have no idea what....... Ganon- Calm down Meen. No need to point fingers. It's not Ophelia's fault. Meen- Wha? Ganon- Ophelia, would you mind opening up that book of yours to page 487? *Ophelia opens to book to find that page missing* Ophelia- *gasp* THE LAWL HISTORY PAGE!!! It's gone!!!!!! Ganon- Exactly. Once Trejo gets that box open, he'll be able to add and remove anyone he wants, he can change his combat moves, all the logic of our world is in his hands. So we need that page back!!! King- And we'll get it back! Our team is full of powerful strong willed individuals. It'll take a miracle to stop even once of us. *The truck crashes through the wall* Spongebob- Hey guys! Mind if we park here? King- * facepalm* Robotnik- Well, that's one way to stop a truck, eh Coconuts? Coconuts- *rolls eyes* Marik- Well, at least the gang's all here. Spy- I'm afraid not. We are still 2 members short. Orange- Oh you mean the two girls? I'm sure they'll find us. They're the breast around! Nyahahahahahah! Marik- *stares at Orange* Orange- What? Too soon? *cuts to Panty and Haruhi* Me Haruhi: Did you hear that Panty? Sounded like a crash. Panty: That'll be our idiots. ?: Stop Haruhi: Huh? Carlos Trejo?! Carlos: Does my presence not....amaze you? Panty: No it really doesn't. Carlos: Haruhi....if you wish to see the charlatan live...you will come with me. Haruhi: You forget something dumbass? You can't kill anyone here. Carlos: True. But I can change their history. *he holds up the pages for Haruhi and Panty to look at* Haruhi: Is that? Carlos: Yes. These are pages from Ophelia's book. And with these I can control the history of all the lawlers. Panty: So that's how you got into this! Carlos: Ha ha ha. If I willed it, I could wipe any of you out of existence. But I had no reason to until today. With a bigger opportunity presenting itself. Haruhi: And what would that be? Does it involve breaking toasters? Carlos: First you'll come with me and then I'll tell you. Panty: Go with him. I'll find the others and tell them what happened. I swear we'll be taking this fucker down *Panty runs off while Carlos and Haruhi leave the mansion* *Carlos walks with Haruhi away from the mansion* YTPguy Haruhi- So what's the deal, wannabe? You so jealous of my partner in crime that you want to wipe him out of existence? Carlos- Ha ha! Of course not. I moved past that years ago. I have decided to just leave all that s**t behind me. I wanted to do something special. Something that would make me known across all worlds. Something that would pull me out of my boring lives and make me into something great! I found out about this lawl thing. I was told there was no way they would allow me there. Haruhi- I can't say I blame them. :) Carlos- SHUT UP! Anyway, I was given this black box that contained some sort of secret power. The man who gave me this helped me get my dream fulfilled of being allowed into Lawl. Now it's all mine! All the power in this world is mine! I can create anything I want, change memories, rewrite back stories, alter abilities and even completely irradicate people from existence! Haruhi- And what exactly's stopping you from doing that? Carlos- That would be you Haruhi. I was told that to acheive true power, I needed to get rid of you. Haruhi- *F**k you, you son of a b**ch! You're nothing but a jealous, greedy @$$hole who wants attention he doesn't deserve! You don't deserve to carry those pages! *tries to reach for the pages, but Trejo's arm extends far out as he punches Haruhi in the face with the other arm* Trejo- I think you're forgetting. I can alter my abilities to be anything I want. You've outlived your usefulness. Haruhi- Wait! No! Trejo- Let's see here. Hmmmmm. Ah, Haruhi Suzumiah! Haruhi- Stop! Trejo- Critically declared to be the most powerful character in the mansion Haruhi- *Starts crying* DON'T DO IT! Trejo- Well, we have no need for her anymore, now do we? >:) *he starts to erase her name as she slowly fades away from the legs up. She sheds one last tear as she completely disappears from existence* Trejo- Much better. *uses the book to summon his bike* Come, my love. We have some news to deliver! *rides back to the AT Mansion.* Me *In a dark void* Haruhi: Where....where am I? ?: You have been erased from existence. Haruhi: What...Yuki Nagato? Yuko: Yes Haruhi: Wait so am I dead. Yuki: If you were anyone else you would be but due to your powers, you cannot be simply erased. Haruhi: My powers? Itsuki: I'll take it from here Nagato. Haruhi: Koizumi? Itsuki: Actually no. We're just spirits who are taking the forms of your friends to make you feel comfortable. Now the powers my friend is talking about is the power of luck. Haruhi: Luck? Itsuki: Yes. If you will it, it'd probably happen. Haruhi: So can I will myself back to life? Itsuki: Not quite but there is a way you can go back. It may actually help you out. Haruhi: And that is? Itsuki: You'll have to go back. As a spirit. Haruhi: You...you mean a ghost? Itsuki: Don't worry. If you will it your friends will see you. And if they get those pages back, you can go back to normal. Just be careful not to be seen by Carlos got it? Haruhi: Got it. *Haruhi fades away and reappears where the rest of the gang are* YTPguy Haruhi- *hiding* Should I tell them I'm alright? Itsuki- No! To dangerous. *Points to Spongebob, Al and Pinkie* I know at least one member of the Goof Gang will blow your cover and the last thing we need is Trejo finding out you still exist. So lay low until your friends retrieve the pages. Then they can rewrite your name. Panty- GUYS! Spy- Panty? Panty- *Gasping for breath* Spongebob- What the heck happened to you? Al- Yeah. And where's Haruhi? Panty- Listen........ Haruhi and I ran into Trejo.......and he managed to get..... Ophelia- Let me guess. A page from The Book Of Ages, right? Panty- Well, yeah. How the f**k did you know? Ophelia- The freak of nature who runs this place pointed it out to me. Now he can do whatever his big black heart desires with that page. Panty- Exactly. He wanted to see Haruhi for some reason, but......... *Trejo rides in* Panty- Oh s**t. Trejo- Good day fellow Lawl members. Panty- What do you want? And where the f**k is Haruhi!? Trejo- Well, how about you take a look at this and tell me! There seems to be a name missing, now doesn't there? Panty- *reads page and sees that Haruhi's name is nowhere on it* 0_0.YOU CHICKEN BLOWING PILE OF HORSES**T! *grabs blacklase and continuously fires at him. The bullets continue to bounce off him until The gun eventually runs out if ammo* Trejo- So pathetic. *kicks her away, giving her a bloody nose* Now if you all wish to remain alive and yourselves, submit to me now! Marik- C'mon guys, we can take 'em! *everyone gets a frown on their face* Marik- Guys! Don't give up now! *Everyone gets down and bows to him* Marik- *looks at Trejo who has an evil grin on his face. Eventually, he bows as well* Trejo- Hehehehe. Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me Haruhi- This..........looks bad. Time for plan B. *Haruhi runs off as it cuts back to Bores* Bores-.........Well, finally woke up from that insane nightmare. Hope I never have to see one of those crazy monsters in my life. Haruhi- Hey fatso, you alone? Bores- Oh c'mon! Ghosts now?! Stand back phantom, or face the limitless power off.....*changes into red shirt*.....THE INFERNO FORCE! Haruhi-.......You're kidding, right? Bores- No, I'm serious! Get ready to feel the pain of 1000 suns! *Bores tries to hit Haruhi with the sword over and over, but it goes right through her* Haruhi- Ya done? Bores- *throws down sword* Yeah. Haruhi- Listen, since you're by yourself, I need a hand with something. Our home, our friends and everything we hold dear is in deep s**t. This guy called Carols Trejo is actually a threat now. And I only know one guy that can fix everything. So I need you to help me find him. Bores- Why would I help you? I don't even know who the hell you are! Haruhi- Because the fate of the universe we live in is at stake?! Bores- Nope. not buying it. Haruhi- Man, you really are a dumb@$$. Bores- Well, I might be able to help you out.......if you grant me three wishes! Haruhi- 3 wishes?! That's a genie's job, you.........ok, you help me and you get three wishes. Bores- Sweet! Haruhi- But just don't tell anybody else! *a baseball flies in and hits Bores in the head* Bores- Ow! Scout- Found my ball!.............Uhhhhhh, is she ok? Haruhi- F**k. Alright, listen Scout, world's in trouble, Trejo's a threat, only one guy that can stop it, need your help, don't ask questions, you in? Scout- Uh......., yeah? Haruhi- Good. Now, I'm looking for this guy. *shows scout a picture* He's a good friend of mine, but for some reason he hasn't been answering his phone lately. So, can you help? Scout- Can I help? Oh please. Might as well ask me to find a drunk guy during Happy Hour. Haruhi- So, you know where he is? Scout- You mean that Maussan guy right?*pulls out binoculars* With these, how could I miss 'im? Haruhi- Did you make those? Doofenshmirtz- NO! Listen to no more words from that thief! Scout- Aw crap. Doofenshmirtz- This here is a con man! He traded me my binocularsinator for this worthless Sanvich! Scout- Hey, you agreed to the trade man. No one to blame but yourself. Doofenshmirtz- YOU TOLD ME THIS SANDVICH COULD FINALLY HELP ME WITH MY INVENTIONS! Hand over the binocularsinator or else! Scout- Fine, fine. You're gonna need it anyway. There's a platypus behind you. Doofenshmirtz- Really?! *turns around* Scout- Batta swing! *hits Doof so hard, he flies through the air* Doofenshmirtz- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Haruhi- .......woah! Bores- That's it. I'm getting off this crazy train. Scout- I don't think so. *grabs Bores* Bores- What the f**k are you doing?! Scout- *looks through binoculars* Well, we're gonna need someone to send the message. *attaches note to Bores with duct tape* And since this bimbo's a spector, *winds up bat* You're gonna have to be our messenger! Bores- Oh crap. Scout- Batta swing! *hits Bores and sends him flying* *cuts to Jaime Maussan in a UFO, writing in a notebook. Bores comes flying in, so Maussan hits a button which stops Bores with a tractor beam* Jaime- Um......can I help you with something? Bores- Listen old man, I was told that the world is in trouble and you're the only one that can stop. So.........go stop it, I guess. Jaime-.........Right.......I'm just going to leave now. I suggest a good mental doctor. Bores- Aw, c'mon man! I just got lauched here by a bat to the @$$! The least you could do is listen! Jaime- I don't have time for your nonsense. I've been really behind on my research ever since Haruhi stopped calling and coming over. Bores- Uh, is Haruhi a school girl with huge tits that talks about aliens and gets all up in your face when you don't want her to? Jaime- Yes? Bores- Well, she's apparently been calling you all this time but thinks you just haven't been answering her. Jaime- Wait,.......so she still wants to see me? Bores- Uh, yeah, I guess. She actually sent me her to tell you about this evil guy named Trejo. Jaime- Trejo?! Bores- Yeah. He might have killed her since she looks like a ghost. Jaime- KILLED HER?! Bores- Yup. Jaime- Say no more! I know what has to be done! *punches in coordinates on his UFO* Computer? Find Trejo! *UFO rushes off* Bores- Hey wait! What am I supposed to do all the way out here?! Jaime- *zooms back* Here, play with this. *gives Bores Aladdin for the Super Nintendo and zooms off again* Bores- YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! *cuts back to Trejo. Trejo is sitting on a throne while everyone else has shock collars around their necks* King- *carries a huge tray of dinner, with his mouth watering* Here's......... you dinner......... your majesty. I swear I didn't take a bite.......(as much as I wanted to). Trejo- *eats a piece* How long was this out?! THIS IS FAR TO COLD! *presses a button on a remote and shocks the King* Dr. Mario- Well, the royal bathroom is clean, sir. I made it through alright, but my partner wasn't so lucky. Sheldon- Germs...........bacteria.........so much.........filth.......everywhere.........how could feces even make it up there?!.........IT'S NOT NATURAL! Trejo- And 2 minutes behind schedule I might add. *shocks Dr. Mario and Sheldon* Spongebob- Here you go, your majesty! Pinkie Pie- One super duper triple decker fudge cake..... Spongebob- .....served right on time with no mess in the kitchen to speak of! Panty- Kiss ups. Trejo- Finally, some servants who know what they're doing!......Where's my drink? Spongebob-..........What drink? Trejo- My DRINK! My diet Dr Pepper?! Don't tell me you forgot my drink?! Pinkie- But......you didn't order any...... Trejo- How am I supposed to eat this cake WITHOUT MY DRINK?! Pinkie- Um..... Spongebob- We.... Trejo- *shocks Spongebob and Pinkie* I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IF I CAN'T HAVE COMPETENT SERVANTS, THEN MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE SERVANTS AT ALL! *takes out the page and a pencil and is about to erase everyone, until a flash of white light appears* .............Huh?! Maussan- Hello Trejo. Trejo- You! YOU FRAUD! How on earth did you find me?! Maussan- I got a little tip from my friend...........who I thought had forgotten about me.......because her calls never got to me..........somehow! Trejo- What, you think I,m responsible for that?! C'mon.........that's ridiculous...........seriously...... Maussan- You're not fooling anyone Trejo. Trejo- Oh god, who am I even talking to you?! I should have erased you when I got this stupid page in the first place! *a portal opens up, maussan reaches through the portal, grabs the pencil from Trejo's hand and snaps it in half* Trejo- Grrrrrrrr.....YOU AND THOSE BLASTED PORTALS! You know that's the only reason you ever win battles, right? Maussan- Those are only half of what I can really do. Trejo- Well, I'm still not giving up! If I go down at least you're going down with me! Maussan- Please, just surrender Trejo. It'll be better for both of us. Trejo- No, I'm not giving up this time! This whole universe will be nothing once this paper is ripped to shreads! *tries as hard as he can to rip the paper, but can ever do it. Maussan slowly walks up to him, snatches the paper away as Trejo starts to cry* Ophelia- Wha.....what just happened? Maussan- Salvation.....that's what. *Maussan tapes the broken pencil back together and starts rewriting things. The colars disappear from everyone's necks as well as all the distruction that Trejo had caused* *cuts back to Haruhi and Scout* Scout- Got any 3s? Haruhi- Nah, go fish. *Haruhi returns to normal* Scout- Hey, you're not a spook anymore! Haruhi- Nope.......looks like he came through after all. Scout- Sweet! This calls for a treat! I'll get the beers! Haruhi- *smiles and looks off into the distance*...............way to go, buddy boy. :) *cuts back to Maussan* Maussan- *folds up the Lawl History Page* I believe this belongs to you. Ophelia- Well,......thank you very much good sir. :) Meen- Hey, hands off my wife, twerp! But,......thank you kindly for all you've done. Maussan- It's my pleasure. Spy- So, what should we do with this pathetic excuse for a man? Marik- I've got a pretty good idea. *Marik stuffs Trejo all tied up in a small cupboard in Assist Trophy Manor* Pinkie- Hey Orange, would you mind telling our good friend Trejo here about what happened to you last week? *puts Orange on Trejo's lap* Orange- Sure! Well, I was up all night after drinking Zoom and I had this weird feeling in my left eye, so I told Pear to poke it with a stick, but then I started screaming cause it hurt so bad, so I took this huge shovel and....... *Trejo screams as loud as he can while everyone locks the cupboard* Weird Al-...........So, who wants pie? Everyone- I'm in! *They all walk off screen* Peter- Hey, is anyone using this cupboard?.........Anyone?.......*opens cupboard and sees Trejo and Orange* Sup? Orange- Hey. Peter- Mind if I keep a few things in here? Orange- Sure. This cupboard's not to good looking, but feel free to put your stuff in it. It's what's on the inside that counts anyway, right? Nyahahahahaha! Peter- Hehehehehehehehe! Good one! *throws bag of dirty clothes in cupboard and shuts it* Orange- Bet you wish you didn't have a nose like me, eh Trejo? Nyahahahahahaha! *Trejo starts crying again as the screen fades out* The end! Please say what you think? We'd also like to know if you want to see this animated. Category:Blog posts